The aqueous emulsion polymerization of fluorinated monomers generally involves the use of a fluorinated surfactant. Fluorinated surfactants have recently become undesirable due to their bio-persistent nature. Thus the fluoropolymer manufacturing industry is seeking ways to address polymerization of fluoropolymers without the use of fluorinated surfactants.